Pranks and secrets
by ohhockeydays
Summary: The twins decide to tail Hermione for a day, much to her despair.     Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when the twins decide to follow Hermione for a day? What pranks will they come up with and what is Hermione's great secret?

**Prologue**

"Hello, Hermione."

We just wanted to say"

"Hello."

Her head was spinning. She hated when Fred and George wore the same clothes. She had no idea which was which.

"Guys, knock it off!"

The twins looked at each other.

"She's not very"

"Happy today. I agree, brother. Maybe some pranks will make her feel better."

She sighed and tried to glare at them. They both smiled sweet angelic identical smiles.

"Don't you have a class to get to, Hermione?"

"We thought we would give you"

"The pleasure of walking with us. You have"

"Care of Magical creatures next"

"We think."

She turned on her heel and walked toward the forbidden forest. The twins kept talking as they tried to keep up with her. When they arrived at the field where the winged horses were kept they became silent. Ron and Harry walked toward her. Ron said:

"Hey, 'Mione. Where did you disappear to? We were looking for you."

"Your brothers held me up, Ron. They wouldn't stop talking. Honestly those twins are crazy!"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Harry looked into her eyes and spoke very slowly.

"Hermione, Fred and George aren't at Hogwarts anymore. They left last year."

She spun around to glare at the twins behind her. They smiled, put their fingers against their mouths and shushed her. They were wearing some sort of shield charms, probably their own inventions. Great! So now they were going to start pranking people. She really hoped they wouldn't do anything too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherins**

The twins followed her around the whole morning. She was just about ready to strangle them when they ran into Malfoy. She tried to pass him without making eye contact and hoped that he'd leave her alone. It didn't help that Nott was with him, the guy she'd had a crush on for ages. Too bad the Weasley twins didn't see it her way. Suddenly Malfoy was three meters up in the air screaming. Pansy came running at his cry for help and desperately tried to think of a solution. Suddenly her cheeks started inflating and her hair turned slime green. She looked so ugly even Hermione felt sorry for her. The pity disappeared however when Pansy lunged herself at the Gryffindor, convinced that it was all her fault. She heard Fred and George hooting and wolf whistling. She sighed dramatically. Boys! She got her wand up and performed a few quick spells. Soon everything was back to normal.

She walked off in the direction of her common room. She heard someone behind her and turned around. She blushed.

"Hey, Theo."

"Hey, 'Mione. Look was that you doing all that stuff just now?"

"No. I would've thought that was obvious since I had my wand in my pocket. Didn't see you doing much to help the situation though."

Offense was the best defence after all. He had the audacity to smirk at her.

"Actually I thought it was rather funny."

What was wrong with boys these days? Couldn't they ever be serious? He noticed her annoyed expression and toned down his smirk.

"So are we still on for studying later in the library?"

"Of course! I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Bye, 'Mione."

"Bye."

She let her gaze linger on him when he left. She had conveniently forgotten the twins.

"Fred, I think that"

"Our little Hermione has a crush. Ron"

"Won't be pleased. Then we"

"Can tease him. Well"

"Done, Hermione!"

They both turned and beamed at her. She sighed.

"Would you please just leave me alone?"

They shook their heads in unison and started singing soppy love songs. She stalked off.

0-0

**A/N: Sorry, that was the best I could do… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gryffindors**

She really hated those twins! They were disrupting her classwork and annoying her. And she really needed to get rid of them before going to meet up with Theo. At the moment they were finishing one anothers' jokes and laughing hysterically.

"Hey, guys, just a question. What are you actually doing here?"

Fred, or George, well one of them anyway looked at her.

"Now, Hermione. That"

"Would be telling."

She glared at them. "Why don't you go annoy someone else? Why don't you stalk one of the teachers or something?"

"Actually, Hermione, that's"

"A really good idea! It's just that"

"We think you're forgetting about something. What about your"

"Date with Nott. We're not missing that!"

"It's not a date," she whispered furiously to them.

They rolled their eyes. She went back to her homework.

0-0

She really was going to kill them. They were still following her. She knew they'd ruin everything between her and Nott. She really was going to kill them. Well, maybe she'd just hex them. She carefully got her wand out and turned around to immobilize them, only to find her wand whipped out of her hand.

"We'll take care of that, 'Mione."

"Don't want you killing us or something."

She groaned and walked on. She opened the door to the library and sat down at her customary table. Theo joined her a few minutes later, smiling. She looked up and met his smile.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Theo."

"So what do you want to study today?"

"Definitely that Potions essay. How much have you done? I'm about halfway through."

"Yeah, me too."

And they talked for a while about it. This whole working together thing was new for Hermione but she liked it. She had even noticed an improvement in her schoolwork since she started discussing ths subjects with him. It didn't take long until they had to pack their bags and go to dinner. They were walking through the corridors when Hermione suddenly realized that the twins had been completely quiet.

She remembered thinking that they must be planning something before someone shoved her and Theo into a closet.

0-0

**A/N: Okay this is the second last chapter. I realize the chapters are really short but so what :P Have a great Weasley weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boy troubles**

Hermione was absolutely furious. She had been stuck in this closet for an hour now with Theo and the Weasleys were still standing outside whistling love songs and teasing her. She didn't have her wand and _of course_ Theo had left his wand in his common room. She sat down on the floor and decided to try and talk to Theo.

"So, how's life?"

He smiled, "We're stuck in a closet and you want us to talk?"

"Well what do you want us to do?"

"Talking is fine."

"So, like I said, how's life?"

"Not so good actually. Boys can be such idiots sometimes, you know?"

"Tell me about it!"

"So just because I'm gay they think…"

"You're GAY?"

"Yeah, Hermione. I thought you knew!"

"No, I didn't! I don't even know anyone that knows!"

"Well that's a bit weird. Well, I only told Slytherins and maybe they just didn't tell anyoneelse …"

Hermione was devastated. She sure knew how to pick them, right?

"Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Yes of course, Theo. I'm just a bit surprised."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

She smiled slightly, not that he could see her.

"I suppose you do, Theo."

They both went quiet again.

"Hey, Theo?"

"Yeah?"

"I should probably tell you something."

"Sure, Hermione. You can tell me anything."

"I used to have a bit of a crush on you."

"Really?"

Theo sounded hesitant.

"Yeah. I just thought you should know. We're cool though, right?"

"Of course we are Hermione. You're a great friend."

"You're not so bad yourself, Theo. So do you think we're ever getting out of here?"

"Well I guess we could try the door _again_."

Hermione did try to turn the knob and surprisingly it worked. She said goodbye to Theo and went out for a walk. When she reached the lake she turned around and faced Fred and George.

"I guess I should thank you guys. That could have been really embarrassing."

"Look we're really, really"

"Sorry, Hermione. We may be pranksters but we're "

"Not mean."

"I know you're not, guys. It's not your fault. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would have been if I'd ever told him how I felt about him?"

The twins smiled at her.

"Hey, Hermione? Since there's no possibility of"

"You going out with Nott… Would you consider"

"Going out with ickle Won-Won?"

Hermione frowned at them.

"Why would I go out with Ron?"

"Because he's maaaadly in love with you AND"

"We'd love to have you as our sister-in-law."

Hermione looked slightly queasy at the thought.

"I think I'm a bit too young to be accepting any marriage proposals from my supposed husband's brothers. Sorry, guys."

"It's all right, Hermione. We should"

"Get going now. Bye!"

"Bye guys."

And Fred and George left her and started walking toward the gates, transfiguring all the male students' clothes into dresses as they passed. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief as they left. She loved them a lot but she would definitely feel better when they weren't following her around everywhere. She set off toward her common room, feeling less burdened.

The End

0-0

**A/N: Well that was it. Hope it wasn't offensive in any way… I just have this thing about Theo and Blaise **


End file.
